


Too much bed and no sleep

by GingerHoran



Category: One Direction
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHoran/pseuds/GingerHoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seconds later though Niall's whining all desperate like a child craving candy and the analogy is so dirty it makes Zayn smile in the truth of it all, but he's got other ideas, he wants to make Niall squirm now. So he starts off slow with soft, dry presses of his lips all across Niall's bare chest, and Niall just stares down at him as he runs his stubble against Niall's happy trail smile subtly at the little shiver it produces. </p><p>(Niall can't get to sleep, and needs Zayn to help him. But Zayn has other ideas.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too much bed and no sleep

**Author's Note:**

> First published smut on Ao3.  
> Ahhhh don't kill me if its horrid.  
> For the love of Ziall, here you go x

Niall can't sleep but it isn't the type of insomnia where you are all wired up and feeling generally buzzed because Niall feels completely exhausted, his whole body boneless and empty of any source of energy and its effort to move around his limbs or keep his eyes open; but he still struggles to just _drift_ off.   
  
It's pretty frustrating to say the least and possibly the worst feeling in the world, because right now he should be off in a dream world getting some well-deserved rest, but _no_ , he's awake behind his closed eyelids listening to the traffic of nightlife outside and the constant buzz of the radiator on the other side of the room.  
  
After a few more minutes he groans almost _pathetically_ and pats around under his pillow looking for that cold piece of metal called his phone because he's craving that thing that always makes him even more unbearable sleepy- the light as it usually does nearly blinds him as he switches it on and hesitating for a near selfless moment he presses the speed dial for Zayn's number.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
And it's pretty obvious he hasn't checked his caller id, probably rubbing sleep from his eyes as he tries to reacquaint himself with the living.   
  
"Zayn, come over. I can't get to sleep," Niall demands in a sharp but almost begging tone, in a way which he wants to be gentle about the whole thing and persuade Zayn, but he really won't take no for an answer.   
  
"Why?" Zayn grumbles in an almost child-like way.   
  
"Because-- because, _I need you_."   
  
"Oh." Is all Zayn says, uttering quickly that's he's on his way and Niall smiles, by all means a little selfishly but he's got what he wants.   
  
-  
  
"Shit, fuck Ni, you look--fuck," Zayn says quickly, dragging his blunt nails across Niall's cheek tinting it a pink colour and watching the way his blue eyes widen, and his red lips stretch wider if possible around his cock. And Zayn wonders how full he feels, wants something in his own mouth to almost anchor him down.   
  
Niall can suck cock for days, dragging his lips around and getting spit everywhere, dripping down his chin and mostly just making a dirty show of himself, he sometimes just needs something to suck on when he's feeling high and dazed and will ask for Zayn's fingers because he loves the metallic taste of the large rings on his ring and middle, just loves the way it's a different temperature on his tongue.   
  
Out of pure selfishness however, Zayn grabs a handful of Niall's sloppy fringe soft over his forehead and uses it to drag his head back slightly, liking the way his pale throat is revealed showing his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows hard, his sensitive head pressed up against the roof of his mouth, just still.   
  
Loosening his grip with a groan he lets Niall pull back slightly, letting it bob almost playfully in front of his face as Zayn catches his breath back a little, but it's as if Niall's mouth starts to feel too empty so he suckles the head almost thoughtfully as if memorising what it tastes like for a rainy Sunday; making Zayn hiss in pleasure. "No--fuck no, gonna-- gonna cum too early." Zayn sighs pushing Niall back onto the floor and leaning over into the junction of his pulsing neck so he can just breathe, but the roughness of Niall's jeans against his sloppy erection feels too good and he's really not _too proud_ to just rut it out.   
  
Seconds later though Niall's whining all desperate like a _child craving candy_ and the analogy is so dirty it makes Zayn smile in the truth of it all, but he's got other ideas, he wants to make Niall squirm now. So he starts off slow with soft, dry presses of his lips all across Niall's bare chest, and Niall just stares down at him as he runs his stubble against Niall's happy trail smile subtly at the little shiver it produces.   
  
He gets down to his jeans just dragging his cheek almost pitiably down his thigh, he rubs the exposed hipbone for a few seconds enjoying the way Niall's eyes flutter closed and his whole body just relaxes. Both of them stay in that position for a while, but then Zayn hears Niall whine deep in his throat, pushing his hands through Zayn's sweaty hair because he's lonely; but Zayn just bats him away, because he wants to be the giver for once in a while.  
  
And then he's lifting his head and looking over at Niall in a ruthlessly submissive position on the floor, lips bright red and kiss bitten, eyes fluttering and a red shimmer dancing all the way down to his heaving chest; and even though Zayn's had no particular part in it just yet, he's feeling pretty smug at the dishevelled image.   
  
Zayn doesn't hesitate to watch Niall's every movement as he lays his head between his legs, one cheek on his warm thigh as he fumbles to unzip the jeans, and he feels almost bad about pulling down those boxers as well; they fit so well around his hips coming down to squeeze the meaty pale flesh of his upper thigh.   
  
"Please just-" Niall sighs again, voice cracking at the end, and he's clawing again to grab at Zayn trying to bring him up to his face and it's because he wants something, _anything_ , in his mouth. But Zayn just clicks his tongue in a slightly disapproving manner, because he's waited long enough to get what he wants.   
  
He pulls out Niall's cock watching it twitch in responsiveness, and Niall shivers at the cold touch from Zayn's fingers holding the base making pathetic little whimpers in the back of his throat, but Zayn just stares up at the girth of it wondering what'd it be like if he sucked like a vacuum all hollowed and exaggerated like those porn movies he found on Niall's laptop, or whether he should go amateur and dirty like he prefers watching Niall, and now he thinks about how he misses choking on it all and the sore throat he gets the morning after.   
  
So he stretches his mouth almost experimentally, because unlike every night like Niall he's not done this for a while, and it's not that he feels that Niall deserves, _boy he does_ , more that he just misses the heavy weight of it on his tongue, the sounds that Niall makes as he tugs hard on Zayn's hair because he's definitely more hands on that anything else.   
  
Unlike Niall however, he wants to play for a little bit so he licks his hand feverishly getting it wet, before curling his fingers round the head and just squeezing and the way Niall winces is just exceptional, his eyes fluttering open and closed, flashing Zayn with the clouded blues that lie beneath the pale lids. 

 

“Please--baby. Just uh..” and he’s begging now, and this is exactly what Zayn wanted, wanted to have Niall completely unravel beneath like a ball of string; so he purposefully bends down and exaggeratedly flutters those long, inky eyelashes of his watching Niall slowly tither on the edge of pleasure.  
  
Licking the head a few more times just to erupt those little whimpers that makes shoots of pleasure run down his spine he decides to actually get on with it, so he stretches his red lips around the girth of it and lowers, slower each time and when it hits the back of his throat he forces himself not to choke, his fingers tightening around the base as the throat muscle flutters.   
  
Niall looks down with a small smile and decides to distract the yearning in his brain by scrubbing his fingers fondly through Zayn's thick hair, because being praised in these soft ways always makes Niall feel appreciated and loved; he likes the cock- whore side as well, don't get him wrong.   
  
Zayn purrs almost like a cat around his cock fluttering his eyelashes prettily as Niall lurches his hips forward and moans deep in his throat, making it sound almost animalistic, and a thought that has Zayn's cock twitching against his thigh.   
  
He comes back to the surface for a much needed gulp of the warm air, and the smell of sex is everywhere enveloping the whole room with some sort of overpoweringly filthy fog; but Niall's then slowly dipping into the remnant of sleep but Zayn wants to boy to be awake, _fully awake_ , so he grasps him beneath his underarms and picks him up with a light grunt; watching as he squirms about uncomfortably in Zayn’s arms as he's being carried to the open bathroom.   
  
The lights glaringly bright, not surgical bright but a dim sort of bright that has Niall's skin looking even more flushed, some dark bruises on his exposed hip bones like black gashes, that make him hiss to the touch as Zayn fingers them experimentally, and he's happy that Niall bruises so easily, it's another perk if you will.   
  
Being pressed up against the cold tiled floor Zayn's really starting to feel just a little bit needy, and that neediness is making him tired and shameless and he once again just thinks about just going off towards the toilet and wanking it off; every boy can rely on his left hand.   
  
"Zayn--" Niall's clawing at his chest with teeth-bitten nails, eyes wide and all black pupils, mouth slack and body trying to fight off both tender sleep and ruckus pleasure, and it's rather endearing knowing that Niall simply needs Zayn to make it go away, this friction fighting between his body both consciously and subconsciously.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Zayn mutters breathlessly cold fingers reaching up to grapple Niall's unearthly warm ones, before hovering himself over the boy and pressing his tongue against every salty junction on his neck, the heat pulsing through Zayn's jaw as Niall's squirms softly, tiredly.   
  
Zayn slowly starts to move down sliding his jeans down the soft curve of his areas as he presses sloppily wet kisses around his navel as he draws repetitive figure of eight into the  boys heaving ribs, they both gasp as hey rock back and forth against each other, the cold tiles hard against Niall's back but he's warm everywhere else, little bubbles of fire in his chest as his orgasm builds and whimpers are caught against his clawing throat, the prickly scruff of Zayn's jaw pressed up into his collarbones, the dotted bruises on his hips being pushed into by Zayn's own sharp hip bones.   
  
"Mm-- fuck. Niall, baby. Shit--I'm close," Zayn breathes out onto Niall's neck, before lifting himself onto his forearms and licking hotly into Niall's open mouth not even pulling away when Niall becomes unresponsive and just arches his back up precariously from the cooled tile flooring, mouth agape and eyes black.  
  
Niall decides that likes the feeling of the cold, hard surface beneath his fingertips, likes the way he feels helpless as he scrambles at it with his fingers when he close to his orgasm, finding no such purchase on the slippery tiles.  
  
-  
  
"Oh baby, how the hell did this shit happen." Zayn groaned gruffly that next morning, sleep imprints all across his arm making them buzz with the intention of sleep, except something didn't feel right, excluding the fact that both he and Niall were half naked sleeping next to a bathtub.  
  
There was something else, a rather wet sensation on his fingers and a hot tongue gliding along his metal rings, but Zayn ignored it shifting himself to a more comfortable spot, of possible, against Niall's chest.  
  
"Babe?" Zayn heard a little sleep trodden voice, and then there were more little kitten licks to his fingers gently biting to leave little imprints on his knuckles.   
  
"What?" He could only laugh sleepily.

"I just needed somat." 


End file.
